Starfishman: Defender Of Bikini Bottom
: Starfishman: Defender Of Bikini Bottom is a game by Ohmyheck That is for the Wii U gaming platform to be released on October 27th, 2014. Story Patrick decides to become a Super Hero known by longtime fans as: Starfishman! But when a mysterious team known As "The Hyper 8" flings him out of the Krusty Krab, It's time to become a Real Hero! And this time it's not a dream! Really! Playable Characters #Starfishman (Playable at the start.) #Hyper SpongeBob (Unlocked by completing World Rainbow.) Worlds #Jellyfish Fields #Bikini Bottom Desert #Goo Lagoon #Frozen Tundra #Kelp Forest #Mt. Mermalair #Atlantian Clouds/Hyper 8 Airship #Industrial Park/Krusty Krab Industrial Park.jpg|Industrial Park Krusty Krab World Map.jpg|Krusty Krab Special Worlds #World Glove/Glove Universe (unlocks by completing World 8) #World Boss/Boss House Of Doom (unlocks at 20 Rainbow Coins) #World Star/Superstar Hill (unlocks at 30 Rainbow Coins) #World Rainbow/Champion's Finale (unlocks when all the Rainbow Coins are collected) Bosses Note: Bold Means The Boss Is a Member Of "The Hyper 8", And This Text Means They're The General Or Leader Of "The Hyper 8". #Thunder Frog/Thunder Frog X (Fortresses/Krusty Krab-Fortress/World Boss-Secret) #'King Jellyfish'/King Jellyfish X (Jellyfish Fields-Castle/World Boss-1) #'Plankton'/Plankton X (Bikini Bottom Desert-Train/World Boss-2) #''Dreaded Patrick''/E.V.I.L General (Goo Lagoon-Submarine/World Boss-3) #'Abominable Snow Mollusk'/Snow Mollusk X (Frozen Tundra-Castle/World Boss-4) #Weresquirrel/Weresquirrel X (Hypnotized Sandy) (Kelp Forest-Airship/World Boss-Secret 2) #'Flying Dutchman'/Flying Dutchman X (Kelp Forest-Ghost Ship/World Boss-5) #Viro Reganto's Shadow (Mt. Mermalair-Fortress 2) #'E.V.I.L.'/The Revenge Of E.V.I.L. (Mt. Mermalair-Dungeon/World Boss-6) #Dreaded Patrick's Stronghold (Mt. Mermalair-Cannon) #'Power Charger 3000'/Power Charger 3000 X (Hyper 8 Airship-Power Room/World Boss-7) #Queen Sectonia's Revenge (Industrial Park-Airship Crane) #Dreaded Patrick X (Industrial Park-Castle) Dreaded Patrick.jpg|Dreaded Patrick (Goo Lagoon-Submarine) Dreaded Patrick X.jpg|Dreaded Patrick X (Industrial Park-Castle) Dreaded Patrick's Revenge.jpg|Dreaded Patrick's Revenge (Industrial Park-Cloud) Cloudasaurus.jpg|Cloudasaurus (Secret Final Boss) (Industrial Park-Cloud) #'Hyper Clown Car'/''Viro Reganto''/Hyper Clown Car X/Viro Reganto X (Krusty Krab-Krusty Krab/World Glove-Castle/World Boss-Viro's Castle) #''Dreaded Patrick's Revenge''/'Cloudasaurus' (Secret Final Boss) (Industrial Park-Cloud) #'Cloudasaurus X/Soul Of Cloudasaurus'* (Secret Boss) (World Boss-Secret 3) Cloudasaurus X.jpg|Cloudasaurus X Soul Of Cloudasaurus.jpg|Soul Of Cloudasaurus #''Hyper Reganto/Reganto Soul*'' (True Final Boss) (World Rainbow-Hyper Castle) This Symbol: * Means Only Hyper SpongeBob Can Battle This Boss. Sectonia's Tower Bosses Sectonia's Tower is a game mode in Starfishman: Defender Of Bikini Bottom. Only Hyper SpongeBob can battle in this mode. #Dark Starfishman (Floor 1) #Dark Plankton (Floor 2) #Dark Squidward (Floor 3) #Dark Gary (Floor 4) #Dark Sandy (Floor 5) #Dark Dreaded Patrick And Queen Sectonia X (Floor 6) #Queen Sectonia Chase (Floors 7-8) #Sectonia's Revenge X/Soul Of Sectonia's Revenge (Rooftop) ##Shadow SpongeBob (Secret Boss) Villain Mode A mode in the game where you follow Plankton, observing Starfishman playing a level with no enemies or traps. You put in the traps. If the character passes you fail the level. The Arena The Arena Is a Game Mode. Only Starfishman Can Battle In This Mode. #Thunder Frog X #King Jellyfish X #Plankton X #E.V.I.L. General #Snow Mollusk X #Weresquirrel X #Flying Dutchman X #The Revenge Of E.V.I.L. #Power Charger 3000 X #Dreaded Patrick X #Thunder Frog's Revenge* #Hyper Clown Car X #Viro Reganto X #Shadow Dreaded Patrick*/Cloudasaurus X/Soul Of Cloudasaurus #Soul Of Sectonia*/Soul Of Sectonia's Revenge #Soul Of Sectonia X*/Soul Of Sectonia X's Revenge* (Surprise Final Boss) Note:* Means This Boss Can Only Be Battled In The Arena. Magolor Quest DLC Magolor Quest (Stylized "MagolOr QUEST) Is a DLC Of Starfishman Defender Of Bikini Bottom. Magolor Quest Worlds Bikini Bottom #'C'''ool Fields #'R'aisin Desert #'O'live Beach #'W'affle Tundra #'N'utty Forest/'N'utty Cliffs Dream Land 6. '''E'ggy Clouds 7. 'D'oomed 'D'reamland (Only One Level) Magolor Quest Bosses #Whispy Woods #Dreaded Patrick #Jewel Triplets Gang #Abominable Snow Mollusk #Meta Knight (Nutty Forest) Lololo & Lalala (Nutty Cliffs) #Kracko #King Dedede/Dark Kirby/Dark Kirby Soul Dark Kirby.jpg|Dark Kirby Dark Kirby Soul.jpg|Dark Kirby Soul Category:Video Games Category:Starfishman Video Game Series Category:2014 Category:Ohmyheck Category:Wii U Games Category:Patrick Star